Cambiando la maldad(Helsa)
by diegoneitor327
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Hans huebiera conocido primero a Elsa antes que Anna como abria cambiado todo?(!Helsa!)
1. El encuentro

**Bueno antes de empezar la historia quisiera decirles a todos que me encanta frozen en especial Helsa(Hans/Elsa)asi que bueno es mi primer fanic asi que no me tiren al rió porfa xD.**

**Disfrútenlo**** :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:El encuentro**

-No tiene mucho tiempo que me enviaron a Arendelle para representar a las Islas del sur en la coronacion de la Reina elsa

Se oyen gritos-Principe Hans hemos llegado a Arendelle-Dijo un marinero

Me asomo a la cabina y veo el puerto asi como el castillo,antes de llegar al puerto quise ver a los caballos del establo,baje las escaleras y vi a mi principo pensaba en sacarlo pero no lo habíamos entrenado totalmente al caballo asi que por medidas de seguridad lo deje en el establo.

-Bienvenidos a Arendelle-se oía a las afueras del barco

Baje para ver el lugar cientos de personas esperaban a las afueras del castillo para que abrieran las puertas.

Estaba en el puerto ayudando a descargar,terminaron rápido pues no fue mucha la carga me dirigí a las puertas abiertas entre al castillo para observar y e fije en una chica que estaba en una ventana en soledad era hermosa,repentinamente me di cuenta que era Elsa la reina de Arendelle quite la mirada rapidamente pues ya casi era la hora de la coronación..

Me dirigí a la capilla y me senté en la tercera fila.

Empezaba la ceremonia y la reina esta poniéndose la tiara se le veía muy nerviosa,aunque la verdad yo no le veia el caso

Empezaban a decir las palabras para hacer oficial la reina Elsa lo mas extraño fue que cuando termino abandono el cetro

y se puso rápidamente sus guantes pero después de un rato no le di mucha importancia a pesar de ello en ese momento

tuve una mejor perspectiva de la reina.

Desṕues de un tiempo todos nos dirigimos al gran salón para la fiesta.

Anunciaban a la reina y la princesa:

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle-dijo

-Princesa Anna de Arendelle-el dijo

Después del Vals(en el cual no quise participar)me dispuse a presentarme ante la reina

-Príncipe Hans de las islas del sur-Dije amablemente

-Un gusto-dijo la Reina

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza?-le dije

-!No gracias¡-dijo en voz grave

-No se bailar-Dijo con voz mas baja me rechazo de manera similar a la del Duque de Weselton

Obviamente yo no hiba dejar caer asi de facil.

- ¿Le gusta aprender?-Preguntó Lee

-!Le he dicho qjue no¡-grito

Tuve que aceptar mi derrota.

Asi que decidí volver a la fiesta después de un rato revise que la princesa y la reina discutían intente no notarme pero debía seguir vigilando ,la reina estaba a punto de salir cuando su hermana le quito el guante y ella lanzo una ráfaga de nieve yo quede impactado ante lo ocurrido jamas me lo hubiera imaginando...

* * *

**Quetal les gusto tome mucho valor para hacerlo acepto criticas y recomendaciones si quieren que siga comentenlo nos vemos en otra(si ustedes quiern claro xD).**


	2. La busqueda

**K onda empezare el 2do capitulo porque se lo enseñe a unos amigos y les gusto así que tengo nuevos ánimos Disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:La busqueda**

La reina salio corriendo del palacio en busca de una escapatoria piso el agua y la congelo rápidamente salio corriendo hacia el bosque su hermana la seguía pero se detuvo antes de pisar el hielo por seguridad.

Su hermana se fue,ante la situación la princesa Anna llamo a todos.

-Príncipe Hans!-

-Si?-

-Al ser uno de nuestros mas confiables aliados lo dejo a cargo de Arendelle-

Esto me impacto por completo,pero a pesar de eso comenzó a nevar y el lago se congelaba rápidamente.

-Iré en busca de mi hermana y arreglare este problema-dijo la Princesa

Comenzó a cabalgar rumbo a la montaña del norte-

-Muy bien por favor todos los invitados diriganse al castillo para refugiarse y por favor los demás habitantes diriganse a sus hogares -dije amable.

Yo me dirigí al palacio para pensar en todo esto,empece a dirigir a los guardias para que repartieran mantas y mande a las cocinaras a hornear sopa para todos.

Empezaba a hacer mas frió y mis pensamientos sieguen diciéndome(Donde estará,que habrá pasado...) cada vez estaba mas pensativo hasta que unos guardias me llamaron diciendo que el caballo de la princesa Anna había vuelto yo corrí para poder verlo y como me lo temía solo era el caballo.

-Necesito voluntarios para una busqueda de la Princesa-dije

Se oyeron varias voces la mayoría de guardias y de los guardaespaldas de Weselton,tomamos algunos caballos y nos dirigimos hacia la montaña...

* * *

**Se que el capitulo fue muy corto pero aun espero mas reviews pero aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado :).**


	3. Pensamiento Helado

**Como estan todos e visto nuevos comentarios y me e dispuesto a seguir ahora los capitulo seran un poco mas largos(por peticion suya) y habra mas Helsa pero apenas :D.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:Pensamiento Helado**

Empezabamos a adentrarnos en el inmenso bosque y mis pensamientos me seguian atormentando,buscabamos y preguntabamos en busca de algun lugar donde se pudo ver a la Princesa o a la Reina.

-Principe quizas deberia preguntar en aquel almacen-dijo un soldado

Me bajo del caballo y entre en aquel almacen.

-Disculpa señor-dije

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Oaken

-De pura casualidad a visto alguna chica por aqui?-

-La verdad es que si,hace un rato llego una chica-dijo Oaken

-¿Era pelirroja?-dije curiosamente

-Si-dijo

En este momento esperaba tener mas pistas para encontrarla.

-De casualidad no supo ¿a donde se dirigia?-dije

-Hablaba con un muchacho sobre algo de la montaña del norte-dijo

-Gracias-le dije pensativo

Sali del almacen y me monte en mi caballo.

-!Debemos ir a la montaña del norte!-le grite a los guardias

Nos dirgimos a la montaña y conforme nos acercabamos mas,la nieve era mas densa y fuerte pero eso no nos detenia,comenzaba a ver una estructura grande de hielo y cuando alfin la pude notar me quede impactado...

* * *

**Se que algunos se queda con cara de :o y otros quieren mas pero tenia que termiar aqui por el suspenso espero que les alla gustado y si hay mas viwers y comentarios mañana le sigo espero que es alla gustado :D ata otra xD.**


	4. El rencuentro

**K onda muy bien ahora si empieza el Helsa ademas responderé comentarios,también sera mas largo. Disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:EL rencuentro**

Llegamos a la estructura,era un castillo de hielo,enorme,apenas nos acercamos de repente un montículo de nieve de lado opuesto de las escaleras empinadas se convirtió en un monstruo de nieve.

-Raahhhh-gruño el monstruo.

Comenzó a atacar a algunos guardias,al igual que ellos se defendían.

Tome mi espada e intente defenderme pero mientras ello,los guardaespaldas de Weselton subían las escaleras empinadas que dirigian al castillo,tuve que apresurarme,le corte una pierna e intente correr subiendo las escaleras,pero el monstruo estaba desequilibrando,rompio un pedazo de las escaleras,justo en el que estaba,estaba a punto de caer cuando me sostuve mientras veía al monstruo caer,gritando.

Los guardias me ayudaron a subir y corrimos hacia el castillo,rápidamente llegando a la segunda planta observamos a un guardaespaldas clavado por picos de hielo,con un pico cerca del cuello,y al otro a punto de caer del castillo,todo hecho por obra de Elsa.

-!Reina Elsa!,no es el monstruo que todos creen-le dije

Volteo a vernos,pero me di cuenta de que un guardaespaldas apuntaba a Elsa,entonces intente desviar la flecha,pero disparo hacia el candelabro y callo hacia Elsa.

Afortunadamente corrió antes de que cayera encima de ella,pero resbalo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza quedando inconsciente,ante la situación guardias ayudaron a los guardaespaldas para luego arrestarlos por traición, yo tome a Elsa en mis brazos y salimos del castillo para luego subir nuestros caballos.

Podía verla en mis brazos,sus hermoso cabello rubio platinado,y su hermosa piel de un color blanco pálido,sentía que tenia lo mas valioso del mundo en mis brazos,pero aun pensaba que debía hacer ante la situación.

-No puedo otorgarle un castigo,no me lo permitirá-me decía a mi mismo

-Tendré que mantenerla en el calabozo hasta tomar una decisión,ademas para no quedar mal ante los demás-me seguía diciendo en mi mente

Comenzaba a avistar Arendelle a lo lejos,aun asi mis pensamientos me consumían vivo...

* * *

**K onda a todos espero k les aya gustado el siguiente capitulo sera bien :o mas que este esperenlo xD.**

**Respuestas:**

**Paradise cat:**Muchas gracias por tu comentario y lo del lemmon pos no se alomejor no poque bueno yasabes porque gracias :D

**Nekonippon:**No te preocupes ya estan mejorando espero k te guste :D.

**Lazytownogr02:**Gracias por comentar eres uno de esos comentarios que motivan.

**F:**Gracias si al principio lo note ya me e estado figando en esos detalles lindo nombre xD.

**Dunals:**Gracias por el consejo y gracias por el comentario xD.

**ANA VICTORIA:**Vaya muchas gracias y continuare de verdad grax.

**Chocoleti'e:**Creo que tienes razon de hecho ya esta empezando a haber emocion :3.

**SkyBlue05:**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO :D.

**Gracias a todos por ver mi fanic espero ver mas comentarios nos vemos hasta la proxima :D.**


	5. La llegada

**Ola sí k Todos Me querrán tirar al río pero bueno La Escuela, no me dejaba USAR la PC,etc espero que les guste xD.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La llegada**

Llegamos un Arendelle, se podía sentir que el frió había aumentado mucho,al llegar al castillo me dirigí con Elsa en los brazos,hacia los calabozos acompañado de dos guardias,pedí que la llevaran y la encadenaran,ya que ninguno de los invitados(incluyendo Weselton)me permitio dejarla libre.**  
**

-Hestare en la habitacion-le dije a los invitados

Entre a la habitacion con una cara tan fria y seria como el hielo,puesto que mis pensamientos me atormentaban.

Me dispuse a dirigirme a la celda para hablar con Elsa,abri la puerta,y la vi ahi estaba,encadenada,nos mirabamos el uno al otro,se podia sentir la tension...

-Porque me trajiste aqui-me dijo con tono enfadado

-No queia que la lastimaran-le dije

Me miro atentamente...

-Tienes que decirles que me liberen-dijo

-Lo intentare-le dije

Antes de irme me acerce a ella nuestros ojos se veian casi como si estuvieran conectados,de pronto,comenze a sentirme extraño,de repente acerque mis labios hacia los suyos,y la bese,no pudo detenerme,ya que ella estaba encadenada,cerre los ojos,me senti en otro mundo,los abri,y aleje mis labios de ella...

Me miro con tens ion,solo me fui de la celda en ese momento y me dirigi ante los demás invitados...

-Que ocurrio-dijo uno de ellos

-Nada...-dije con voz fria

Les pedi que salieran por un momento y me sente,miraba alrededor pensando en lo ocurrido...

Descanse un poco pare reflexionar,cerro por un momento mis ojos,y cai en un sueño profundo.

-Hans...-susurraba una voz femenina

-!Hans!...-susurro mas fuerte la misma voz

Voltee y la vi...

-¿Elsa?-dije con voz curiosa

Repentinamente comenze a revivir aquel beso...y desperte voltee alrededor para tranquilizarme,me consumian vivo...

* * *

**Muy bien seguro k ahora me quieren tirar al rio sacarme patearme y volverme a tirar,pero bueno se que todos esperaban k el capitulo fuera mucho mas largo pero ¡coño! de que hube helsa hubo :3 espero k les aya gustado ya actualizare mas.**

**Chaito :D.**


	6. Oscuro pasado

**OLOLOLO xD MATENME!(OKNO xD) perdon por seguir sin actualizar pera en esta ocasion no tengo escuela :D.**

**Disfrutenlo :3.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:Pasado oscuro**

Una tormenta sentimental invadía todo mi ser,oscuridad y luz en una lucha mental para descifrar la solución a este duro rompecabezas.

Entre tantos estragos recordé esos días antes de mi viaje a Arendelle donde solo había una simple vela de luz,esa vela era Jhon, el mejor amigo de Hans,el era un hombre mayor de uno 30-40 años de edad,se puede decir que era como su hijo el había entrenado a Hans para convertirse en un autentico rey.

A diferencia de sus hermanos el siempre ponía atención a sus enseñanzas la causa de esto es porque durante el tiempo que vivió en las Islas del Sur,vivió atormentado por sus hermanos,al ser el menor tenia menos responsabilidades que todos sus hermanos.

Hans aprendía cada enseñanza de Jhon a la perfección.

-Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve-Recordó esas palabras de Jhon

Al igual me enseño los bailes ya sea el mismo "Vals" entre otros,se podría decir que Hans se estaba convirtiendo en un líder nato,el problema de esto,que muchos días decepcionaba a Jhon era que al ser el decimotercero en la linea para ser Rey,era imposible que fuera rey en aquellas tierras a las que llamaba "Hogar" Jhon siempre alentaba a Hans,diciéndole que seria un buen rey.

El mismo día en el que dieron la noticia de que Hans representaría a las Islas del Sur en la coronación de la reina Elsa,Jhon tuvo una idea que aquel día de partida le dijo.

-Hans,hijo ven tengo que decirte algo antes de tu partida-dijo Jhon

-Ya voy!-grito Hans con voz des-atenta ya que hablaba con otras personas

Hans y Jhon entraron en la habitación.

-Adiós Jhon te echare de menos-dijo Hans con entusiasmo

-Igualmente Hans-dijo con voz distraída Jhon

-¿Porque tanta privacidad?-Pregunto

-Hans...-dijo Jhon con profundad-Recuerdas que te dije de que descubriríamos una manera de que seas Rey-dijo sin arruinar el ambiente

-Si pero eso ya no importa ahora...-Dijo escondiendo la verdad

-Hijo...se que dices mentiras...te conozco pero ahora lo que importa es que encontré la solución-dijo Jhon

-¿Solución?-dijo Hans con voz sumamente curiosa

-Así es,la reina del reino que visitaras,es una perfecta oportunidad-Dijo seriamente

-¿La reina Elsa? pero como...-Dijo Hans confundido

-Tu recuerda esas enseñanzas para conquistar que te e enseñado-dijo

-Yo no se..-

La platica fue interrumpida por una sirvienta

-Príncipe es hora de partir-dijo

-Claro-dije

Jhon me guiño el ojo mientras me retiraba hacia el barco.

Cuando volví de mis recuerdos profundos llego un guardia.

-¡Príncipe! la princesa Anna llego-Grito el guardia

No lo pude creer...


	7. ¿FIN?

**Ola estamos en el fin de ese fic pero habra mas disfruten c:.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:¿FIN?**

Unos guardias entraban en la habitacion,acompañados de sirvientas junto a Anna.

- ¡Anna!-Dije fijando la mirada

La paobre estaba con cabello de cabello de color blanco, Manos Heladas y Con Mucho frio.

-dejenos un Momento solas un ...-Dije estafa Toda seriedad

Los guardias y sirvientas sí retiraron ...

-Anna Que te ocurrio?-Dije

-Elsa congelo mi corazon-me dijo debil

-pero...-dije

Dejamos de hablar por un momento...

-Espera un momento ya vuelvo-dije instantaniamente

Abri la puerta y sali,sin darme cuenta de que alguien la cerro meintras yo caminaba,paso desapersibido ante los invitados ya que yo sabia que harian muchas preguntas que no me apetecian responder tales preguntas...

Me dirigi rapidamente hacia los calabozos para hablar con Elsa,le dirige a el guardia para que abriera la puerta,lo intento pero no lo logro...

-Esta congelada-dije

Ambos empujamos con fuerza asta que alfin se abrio.

Entramos y vimos un enorme agujero y la celda semi-congelada,corri hacia la habitacion donde Anna estaba,algo que me extraño es que la puerta tenia seguro...

Entre y la habitacion estaba vacia solo habia una ventana abierta,baje hacia la salida lo mas rapido que pude para llegar a la entrada del castillo,sali y repentinamente todo se calmo la tormenta desaparecio como por arte de magia...

Aviste a lo lejos a Elsa recargada en el suelo corri para ver mejor,y afectibamente ahi estaba,pude ver a uno de los guardaespaladas aproximarse a ella con una espada en la mano mientras vei a Anna a paso lento acercandose,tambien veia a una rubio acercandose corriendo...

Corri hacia Elsa pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo also la espada,cerre los y se escucho un fuerte ruido...

Los abri temerosamente viendo a Anna congelada y Elsa abrazandola y una ligera tristesa y culpa me invadieron,pero al ver a ese rubio el se vei mas efectado que yo...

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el guardaespaldas se levanto y apunto de reintentar lo que no logro lo detuve,ante los ojos Elsa,seguia abrazada a su hermana asta que derrepente se descongelo y Elsa se levanto y la abrazo,volteo...

-Gracias yo..-dijo sonrojada

Inconcientemente cerre los ojos y todo se descongelo a nuestro alrededor y al abrirlos estabamos encima de una barco,y solo pude ver su hermoso rostro sonreir...

Todo volvioa a la normalidad(por asi decirlo) y bueno parese ser que todo fue un Felices para siempre.

* * *

**Raro ña xDD este el fin del fic,pero habra mas fics obviamente de Helsa :3 este lo quize terminar porque tongo mas ideas que aqui no podria desarrollar nos veremos pronto ;).**

**¿FIN?**


End file.
